warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Life in Starclan: The Clan of no Leader
Please comment on the story's talk page if you read this story I want to know how many people read it. This is for Whitestar7's super awesome contest visit it here and join if you want. Summary Series The series is called The Life in Starclan series Allegiances Map Whitestorm's walk to the great oak Prologue " Watch out! Mousefur" said a ginger she-kit to the cat sitting outside the elders den, "coming through" said a brown and cream tom catching a ball of moss in the air, running straight into the elder, knocking her over. "Kits!" yelled a tortishell queen "stay by the nursery when you're playing, and say sorry to Mousefur." the she-cat was slowly getting up, "Sorry Mousefur" said the two kits "you'd better be" stated the cranky elder flatly. "I can't wait till they become apprentices." she muttered "oh they'll be apprentices soon but for now let's go sun ourselves on the rocks" said a tabby tom sitting down right behind her. "Fine, but I bet Starclan doesn't have to deal with crazy kits like those two." and the two elders walked off to the warm rocks together. Chapter 1 Whitestorm was headed to the great oak to meet with his mother, Snowfur, and Bluestar. They were going to talk about the past Thunderclan and what was to become of Thunderclan's future. When he was crossing the river on the slippery stepping stones he saw Oakheart sitting on the small island in the middle of the river "Whitestorm how are you?" said the russet tom "I'm good, Oakheart, and yo...ahh" Whitestorm fell into the river "Whitestorm!" Oakheart jumped in to save him. "Oakheart, help!" yelled Whitestorm but his cry was muffled and he only saw the dark water all around him. He was running out of air! All of a sudden a muscular force hit him in the side and got his head above water, pulling him out of the river. He could breathe "Thank you, Oakheart" said Whitestorm still catching his breath. "Don't you have to go meet with Bluestar and Snowfur today?" said Oakheart. "Mouse-dung I'm going to be late" Whitestorm said still dripping wet. "Thanks Oakheart" and he sprinted off toward the trees. When he finally got there he was surprised to see Bluestar's son as well "Whitestorm, you know Stonefur" Bluestar said to him calmly. "Yes, hello Stonefur" Whitestorm said out of breath. "What happened to you?" asked his mother worriedly noticing his wet fur. "I fell in the river and Oakheart saved me." "Are you okay?" asked Bluestar also noticing his wet fur. "It's okay, I'm fine." Whitestorm calmly stated "Are you sure we could make you a warm nest, or do this some other time" said Snowfur. "No!" Bluestar and Whitestorm said at the same time, then Bluestar continued "We have to do this today, this is about Thunderclan's future." Whitestorm sat down beside Bluestar and his mother. "So, where shall we begin?" "Well... ThunderClan will face threats from all sides. We will have to fight beside them. Soon a new cat may come to attack, not for StarClan, for the dark forest, Breezepelt. He will attack their medicine cat. I sense it", murmered Bluestar. Chapter 2 Flametail felt the life being drained out of him he couldn't breathe; Jayfeather had tried to save him but, that ugly cat told him it was his time to go. He didn't want to die! He had to at least try, so Flametail pounded into the ice one last time it wouldn't work, he saw a cat with a runny nose and stars in its fur, Runningnose, he had a sad look in his eyes, like they were saying I'm so sorry there is nothing we can do, it's time. Flametail felt the last gulp of air enter his body and followed Runningnose up to Starclan. When Flametail got there it was nighttime he followed Runningnose down a long dirt trail which led to a camp-like clearing. Flametail glanced around and saw some of his warrior ancestors Nightstar, Fernshade, Stonetooth, and Mossheart, laying outside of giant dens, sharing tongues, then Flametail noticed something, where were all the apprentices and kits? All the cats had the same expression on their faces, sadness. All the cats sat around as Runningnose got their attention "everyone, sadly we have a new cat here today Flametail please step forward." Flametail did as he was told and all the cat's eyes had that look again. "Tomorrow Flametail will receive his Starclan mentor" the cat's eyes brightened slightly "I will go with him to the great oak. Thank you." The cats went back to sharing tongues. The great oak, Starclan mentor what was Runningnose talking about? Runningnose probably saw the look on his face because he padded over and asked what was wrong. "What is a Starclan mentor?" the young cat asked worriedly. "All apprentices have a mentor in Starclan to show them around and teach them..." the old medicine cat said. "Even the leaders?" Flametail meowed. "I was getting to that Flametail. Leaders, medicine cats, and sometimes deputies, don't need mentors because Starclan cats visit them in their dreams to teach them instead." "So why do I need one? I'm a full medicine cat." "Because you still had a mentor so therefore you are still an apprentice young one." said Runningnose tiredly. "But you did visit me in my dreams and I don't want a mentor!..." "This isn't about what you want this is about what you need! We'll talk about this later now go find Mossheart and ask her to help you find a nest!" Flametail had never seen Runningnose so angry he decided to lay off and go find Mossheart. Chapter 3 "Whitestorm! Whitestorm! Wake up!" "What!?" Whitestorm yelled jumping out of his nest "What's wrong? Is the camp on fire? Where..." Bluestar cut him off. "It's okay Whitestorm its just me, I came to tell you that we have a meeting at the Great Oak at sunrise." the former leader stated. "Why?" the white tom asked. "For lots of reasons like welcoming a cat to Starclan." Bluestar replied with some regret and sadness. "Who do you think their mentor will be?" Whitestorm said, eager to change the subject. "I don't know maybe a cat from Riverclan." "So who's coming?" Said the white warrior. "Me, you, Yellowfang, Honeyfern, and maybe Longtail, Molepaw, or Hollykit." the former leader replied. "Okay, let's go." the white warrior meowed. Whitestorm was walking next to Bluestar they had gathered the other cats and were headed to the Great Oak. "Why do we have to get up so early?" Yellowfang complained. "You know as well as I that we must meet at the Great Oak the sunrise after a cat dies to welcome them into Starclan." said Bluestar as a retort. Yellowfang mumbled something while Bluestar continued. "We're almost there," said Bluestar as they passed the large rocks near the river. Bluestar paused before they got to the Great Oak. "Okay is everycat ready?" the former leader asked. "We're all here." said Longtail from behind Yellowfang. "Alright then get in your positions." said Whitestorm as he moved to the right side of Bluestar, Yellowfang stood on her left, while Longtail and Honeyfern moved to the back with Molepaw in front of them. "Let's go." Chapter 4 ''Flametail ''followed Nightstar and the rest of Shadowclan to the Great Oak, everyone murmered quietly. Flametail stayed in the back, and a small kit padded up to him. "Hi! ", said the small kit "I'm Mintkit and this is my sister, Marigoldkit. Here are my other brothers and sisters. This is Rowanberry, my other sister. Nutwhisker, my only brother. Brackenfoot, my strong father. Brightflower, my beloved mother. Oh, I almost forgot about Yellowfang, my sister that was blamed for my and Marigoldkit's deaths. She was banished by Brokenstar. She later became an elder in ThunderClan. See that pretty, dappled she-cat over there? That's Spottedleaf. Yellowfang was blamed for her death then she became their medicine cat because Spottedleaf had no aprrentice at the time. She later got her apperentice, Cinderpelt. See that gray she-cat with a damaged leg? That's Cinderpelt. She was unable to train as a warrior when she was hit by a monster.", mewed the entergetic Mintkit. "Thank you for the entroduction, Mintkit", meowed Flametail. Chapter 5 Whitestorm sat next to Bluestar as they waited for the other Starclan cats to arrive. So far the Riverclan cats and Windclan cats were there, but they were still waiting for Shadowclan to arrive. Whitestorm looked aroud. He herd the sound of voices. He turned around and saw some ShadowClan members led by the first leader, Shadow. Finally all the Clans were here, SkyClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. He tryed to see the new StarClan member but only caught a small glimse of a dark ginger pelt. Then he saw the same dark ginger pelt, green eyes, and tabby stripes. He gasped. Chapter 6 Then, Whitestorm saw him. "Flametail, no!" he yowled. Grief welled up inside of him as he slowly confronted the lost medicine cat apprentice. Gathering up all his courage, and trying not to be rude, he asked " How'd you die, Flametail?" " I fell in the ice and drowned. Jayfeather tried to save me but it was to late." Flametail replied sighing. "I miss Tawnypelt. I feel like the stars in my fur are a curse. Dawnpelt thinks Jayfeather murdered me. I sense it. Tigerheart is in a forbidden love with Dovepaw. What should I do? I can't do it! I can't face these battles. Do you know I miss Rowanclaw? StarClan life is tough. I don't know what to do! Yet I need a mentor. I am a full medicine cat. It wasn't fair. It was such a stupid way to die!" Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Next... Book 2: The Lost Apprentice Poll Category:Fan Fictions Category:*Wildfire*'s Fan Fictions